


A Kiss a Day Keeps the Whores at Bay

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Claire saving Jamie from Laoghaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss a Day Keeps the Whores at Bay

“Jamie?” My voice rough from sleep. My hand swept over the spot where he should be, the faint warmth from his body was quickly fading. Sitting up, I took in room at Leoch from a new perspective. Before when I was here I was trying to do everything in my power to leave, and now I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Jamie. The once unwelcoming, prison-like walls now held a glow of hope and promise.

A thud sounded beside the door causing me to jerk and turn towards it. A muffled voice filtered through the door. I grabbed the abandoned plaid from the floor, wrapping it around me before throwing the door open.

Jamie stood against the wall, head tilted back, straining to get away while his were hands full of a wrapped bundle. Standing too close before him, was Laoghaire.

“Doncha see Jamie? We were meant for one another! The English whore of a witch has put ye under a spell.”

Jamie didn’t respond verbally, I watched as his eyes rolled and he looked to the sky as if saying a silent curse.

“There you are, soldier.” I said in my most seductive tone, biting my lip and making my way towards him.

His eyes went straight to me, his mouth popping open as if to explain himself. There was no need.

“Did you get breakfast?” I asked him, watching as his Adam’s apple bobbed and his curls bounced with a nod. “Good, because I’m starving.” I took the opportunity to lean in and gently bite his ear.

He let out a strangled groan, dropping the bundle to the ground in favor of grabbing me.

Jamie’s lips were on mine in an instant and I could feel him grow hard against my stomach.

“Ahem!” A squawk came from next to us. Laoghaire glared daggers in my direction.

I turned to look at her, allowing the plaid to drop slightly from my shoulder exposing my naked state. “Did you want something?”

“You’re a witch and a whore! Look at how ye’ve come undressed and able to capture his attention with a curse ye whispered in his ear! Jamie, love, ye canna go wi’ her! She’s put ye under a spell! I canna let ye go wi’ her.”

Jamie looked at her for the first time, “Oh, aye. I’m completely under her spell and happy to be there. But it’s no from witchcraft, it’s called love. My wife is no a whore. How could she be? She’s leaving my chambers, wrapped in my plaid, and kissing me."

“Do ye no see that’s how she’s a witch! She’s tricked ye into believing that ye’re in love wi’ her!” Laoghaire desperately pled.

“Nay, lass,” Jamie turned and picked me up. His plaid falling to only cover the tips of my breasts. “I’ve been in love wi’ this woman since the moment I first laid eyes on her and she hadna spoken a word. She was frightened, lost and so strong, and mine.”

“Always,” I whispered back, cupping his cheek pulling his face down for a tender kiss. “I’ll always be yours, Jamie. Please—”

He nodded and quickly entered our room, slamming the door shut with his boot. “Thank ye, mo ghradh. She came upon me just as I was about to enter our room. I did have food bu—”

“Shh shh.” I placed my finger over his lips to quiet him, then replaced it with my own lips. “Make love to me Jamie.”

The smile on his face was breathtaking as he made quick work of his clothes and entered me in one strong thrust. Our combined screams of love and elation could most likely be heard around the castle, but we didn’t care.


End file.
